home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 719 (7 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Blake can't get his nose to stop bleeding after being beaten up by Josh Webb. Alf and Ailsa come home and he tries to spin them a yarn about having had an accident with a bulldozer. Alf isn't buying any of it - "Who hit you?" he asks. In the Diner, Marilyn is a little stressed. After the disaster that was her babysitting business, needs to come up with a new idea to earn some money. Matt has a suggestion for her - she has two spare bedrooms in her house and does a great breakfast. Why doesn't she take in boarders and do bed and breakfast?. Excited, she leaps from her chair and tells Bobby she's going to be a hotel! Bobby and Grant have obviously been discussing what to do about Carly and Ben and have some sort of plan in mind. They're just at the "do you think we should interfere?" stage. Should they go ahead? Hell yeah. Pippa and Michael arrive back to Summer Bay House, both looking a lot happier than either has been of late. He turns down an invitation to have lunch because he's keen to get down to the boatshed. They make arrangements to have dinner later on that evening and Michael asks would it make life easier if Sally came along too. Pippa says no, it'd be better for her to get used to them spending time together in the evenings. In any case, Sally told her that she's ready to accept it if they decide to become a couple. If he wants, he can hear it straight from her. Michael finds Sally outside and takes her to his caravan for a chat. He explains that he has fallen in love with Pippa and that luckily she feels the same way about him. In order for their relationship to grow, they'll need her support. He reckons he and Sally could get along and that most people think he's an OK sort of bloke. Sally cuts to the chase and asks why do his own children not want to live with him? He gives her a child-friendly explanation for how he and Cynthia came to be divorced and how he had pretended things were fine for a long time. Haydn has gone back to live with his mum because she needs him. Sally agrees she'd do the same for Pippa. He asks Sally not to pretend she's happy about him and Pippa if she isn't. He knows how horrible pretending can be. She leaves, saying she needs some time to think. Sally comes back to see Pippa, mostly to extract $5 off her so she can have lunch in the Diner. She wants to talk to someone there. She won't be drawn on how her chat with Michael went though. She tells Pippa she's an involved party, much to Pip's amusement. Blake goes out to finish his work in Alf's back yard. He receives a surprise visitor in the form of Rachel, who has snuck into the garden through the undergrowth. She knows that Josh beat him up and wants to see how he is. She also knows he didn't stand her up and that he wouldn't have come to her house without good reason. They arrange to meet later at the Surf Club and she vanishes again. Alf comes back - he knows Blake has just been talking to some girl and doesn't look convinced by his excuse. Michael comes back to talk to Pippa. For a man who was eager to get down to his boatshed, he seems to be spending the entire morning hanging around the Caravan Park. Anyway, he doesn't think his chat with Sally went too well and he's a little concerned. Pippa reassures him and says he shouldn't worry. Sally wanting to talk to Carly and Bobby is perfectly normal. Sure enough, Sally does want to talk to Bobby. She is concerned about Michael being divorced. Bobby thinks he's great and reminds her that she is one of the many divorced people in the world. Still, Sally is worried that he'll marry Pippa and then walk out on her. Bobby is sure Pippa has thought of that already and points out that Sally has the potential to make their lives miserable. In the middle of the conversation, Carly tries to finish up her shift and go home. Bobby gives her a job to do which sends her back into the kitchen. With a gleam in her eye, she tells Sally something is about to happen. Moments later, Ben and Grant rush into the Diner and straight into the kitchen. Ben is in a panic because he'd just been told by Grant that Carly has electrocuted herself. Carly and Ben realise all too late that they've been set up and that it was a ploy by Grant to get them into the same room. Bobby hands him in a box of props and shuts them into the kitchen again. She tells Sally that Grant has decided to have a go at being a marriage guidance counsellor. Inside, Grant tells Carly and Ben that they will not leave the room until they resolve their argument. Marilyn puts up some posters for her Bed and Breakfast in the Surf Club. Nick calls in, looking for a Matthew Wilson. Matt and Adam are startled and think he's looking for them over a traffic offence. He isn't, though he tells them that if there's anything they want to confess to, he'd be happy to talk to them in the Police Station. He just wants to enrol in the Surf Lifesaving Club. Relieved, Matt goes in search of a form. It's still not clear if Michael ever got to the boatshed. He is now helping Pippa bring in the laundry while Sally gleefully tells them what is going on down in the Diner. Pippa asks her did she talk to Bobby and what was the result of that? Sally produces a card she has bought for Pippa. In it, she says she loves her and that she hopes she and Michael will be very happy together. Grant's marriage guidance hasn't yet yielded results. Carly and Ben have another argument, leading to Grant showing them a photo of their wedding and pointing out he isn't hearing the word "compromise". When Blake tries to go for a walk after dinner, Alf refuses to let him leave. the house Not until he answers some questions about his "misunderstanding with a bulldozer". Rachel is in the Surf Club waiting for Blake. Karen comes in search of her and tells him he won't be coming because he has been grounded. Ever since he met her, he has been in nothing but trouble. She isn't interested in hearing Rachel's side of the story and tells her to stay away from Blake and from all of them. Grant finishes typing up an agreement between Carly and Ben. All that's needed now are some independent witnesses to sign it. Neither Carly or Ben look all that happy though. Back from the Surf Club, Karen tells Blake that Rachel had decided not to see him any more. He doesn't believe her and says he won't give up until he hears the words straight from Rachel herself. Pippa reads Carly and Ben's agreement out loud. There is to be a trial period of living at the farm and if Carly doesn't like it, they can return to the status quo. Carly and Ben decide to go stay on the farm that night. Ben thanks Grant for his help. Michael dishes out some beers. There is a knock at the door of the Beach House. It's Nick who is looking for somewhere to live. Has Marilyn found her first lodger? Meanwhile, Karen is left with no option but to backtrack and tell Blake she had lied about what Rachel said. She still wishes Blake wouldn't insist on going out with her though, given who her brother is. He leaves to go to her house, even though he's at risk of having another encounter with Josh. Alf hears the front door close and knows Blake has left. He asks Karen to tell him where Blake has gone - he'll get the truth out of her sooner or later anyway. It'd be better if it was sooner. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson Guest Cast *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion - * Writer - Kit Oldfield * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 718 (6 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 720 (8 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.